Las clases de Ritsu 3
by ChariotGraw
Summary: ¡Ritsu a vuelto con su coeficiente intelectual mas arriba de los 560! O... tal vez -560 Quien sabe Mejor echemos un vistazo XD


**Las clases de Ritsu 3**

Era una agradable mañana en la escuela Sakuragaoka, y como era de esperarse, Ritsu estaba en el gimnasio, pues claro, era hora de gimnasia XD

Ritsu estaba tranquilamente vagando pues… Por ahí, pero de un momento a otro, algunas chicas empezaron a gritar asustadamente… ¿De qué? Pues… Una abeja…

Profesora: ¡¿Qué hace una abeja en el gimnasio?!

Ritsu: Zumba…

La profesora paso de alto ese comentario idiota e intento sacar a la abeja del gimnasio

Al empezar la jornada de clases, una linda peli azul se acercaba a Ritsu

¿Por qué?

Bueno digamos que… Aquella chica tiene un gran afán de "Acosar" a Ritsu

Quien sabe que le vio esa chica a Ritsu

Bueno, la cosa es que como siempre en los recreos, aquella chica se acerba a Ritsu y se colgaba del brazo de la castaña.  
Pero creo que aquella chica no se tuvo que ni acercar ese día…

Ritsu: Oye, ¿quieres ser mi sol? / Pregunto, con una sonrisa

¿?: ¡Sí, claro! / Dijo, con entusiasmo

Ritsu: Pues hazme un favor y… ¡aléjate 150.000.000 de kilómetros de mí! / Grito, ya desesperada

Y sin más, Ritsu se fue corriendo como loca gritando: "¡Aléjate, aléjate, que te alejes!"

En la hora de Historia, el profesor empezó a hablar sobre las "Crisis"

Profesor: Bueno alumnas, ya que terminamos de leer la página 36 del libro, quiero que me digan ¿Cuál es el objeto más regalado en tiempos de crisis?

Ritsu levantó la mano para que el profesor le diera permiso de contestar

Profesor: Adelante Tainaka-san

Ritsu: Un paquete de pilas que pone "No incluye juguete"... / Dijo, y de la nada saco un paquete de pilas, en la cual estaba escrita con fibra negra: "No incluye juguete"

Profesor: Hay Dios mío ¿qué voy a hacer con usted, Tainaka-san? / Suspiro, tapándose la cara con ambas manos

Ritsu: ¿Aprobarme?

Profesor: No...

Y sin más, el profesor continúo con la clase…

***Al día siguiente* **

Hoy era jueves, y como casi todos los días Sawako-Sensei daba clases

¿De qué materia?

Pues quien sabe. Si no sabemos de dónde salió cuando sale de la nada, menos vamos a saber de qué materia da clases

Pero bueno, Sawako, como todas las clases, empieza a preguntar cosas en las cuales Ritsu es muy buena contestando

Sawako: ¿Cómo se llama el campeón de buceo japonés? / Pregunta, con tranquilidad

Ritsu: Yo sé, yo sé / Dijo, levantando la mano entusiasmadamente

Sawako, obviamente le iba a decir que no, pero nadie más levantó la mano

Sawako: Tainaka-san / Dijo en un suspiro, ya sabiendo lo que venia

Ritsu: Tokofondo

Sawako: ¿Y el subcampeón? / Dijo, apretando los dientes

Ritsu: Kasitoko

Sawako: ¡HAY DIOS MIO, TAINAKA-SAN, QUE ERES MALA! / Grito, tirándose en su escritorio

Ritsu: Pero si soy buenita. Mire, le hago cariñito / Dijo, mientras acariciaba el pelo de una de sus compañeras

***En la siguiente clase* **

Profesor: Bueno clase, entréguenme el trabajo que les pedí la semana pasada, por favor

El profesor empezó a ir banco por banco para recoger los trabajos prácticos de sus alumnas, hasta que le toco recibir el trabajo de Ritsu

Ritsu: Sensei, cualquier parecido entre mi trabajo y Wikipedia es pura coincidencia...

Profesor: ¿Y de dónde saco esta información? / Pregunto, refiriéndose al trabajo de Ritsu

Ritsu: De… emm… Un… Un libro llamado… emm… Wiki… ¿Wikibook?...

El profesor pareció creerle y siguió su recorrido…

**¿Continuara? **

_¡Hey! ¿Cómo están?_

_Si, ya se, desaparecí de la faz de la tierra _

_Hace como dos meses que no subo ninguna historia, y es por dos razones:_

_Razón numero uno: No tenía tiempo._

_Si ya se, es una excusa muy falsa pero es verdad. En el mes de enero me inscribí a un instituto de idiomas, no sé si se llama así, pero es una escuela en la que te enseñan el idioma el cual quieres aprender_

_Y bueno estudiar japonés no es tan fácil que digamos, aunque la llevo bastante bien._

_Y si, estoy estudiando Japonés XD  
Que original :P_

_Razón numero dos: No tenía ganas._

_Si, aunque parezca de caprichoso, no tenía ganas y no se me ocurría nada de que escribir_

_Por lo cual, en mis pocos tiempos libres intentaba escribir algo, a veces hacia algo pero como no tenía algo prefiero esperar a algo bueno que algo rápido y sin ganas_

_Espero me perdonen y espero felizmente sus Reviews y sé que no estuve comentando en ninguna historia. Es por que comentaba las historias desde mi celular, pero se me rompió :P y todavía no me compre otro XD _

_Por cierto, si alguien es de Argentina, felices pascuas adelantada XD _

_Ha por cierto, aquellos que siguen "El accidente" subiré el ultimo capitulo muy pronto :D_

Hasta la próxima  
ChariotGraw¬ 


End file.
